The True Motive
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: For years he rotted away in jail while his enemy, his ex-best friend Tim Scam lived out the life he had imagined for himself. He wanted to rip that away from him by ripping away the source of Tim's happiness: His beautiful wife. His precious Sam. SamXScam - SEQUEL of THE TRUE MISSION.
1. Here & Now

Hello! So…Long time for this one. What has it been like…5 years since I finished the first part of this? O_O I never intended for it to take this long. I hope you'll all forgive me.

Anyway if you haven't figured it out by now, yes this is the long-awaited and long-delayed first chapter of my first fic ever: **The True Mission's **sequel.

Now a _long _Author's Note lol.

I sincerely hope you will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the original and I hope at least some of you still remember that story. :D If you have never read it, this story won't make a lot of sense so I'd go back and read it but because it is so long I am going to give you all a very brief summary of it right now:

In **The True Mission**, Scam starts out as we know him on the show as a criminal working against Jerry and the spies but it is soon seen that Scam has a reason for being the way he is and that is that he has been cheated into being framed for a crime he never committed. This was done by his best friend Michael who hated him for the fact that the girl he loved, loved Scam and not him. In the course of the plot, Sam and Scam end up on an island and end up falling in love and eventually it is Sam who sheds light on Scam's past and clears his name. At the end of the story, the girl Scam's friend loved (Sheila Vale) who was more or less obsessed with Scam is killed and his friend ends up paying for his crimes by being sent to jail. While Scam and Sam are married and begin their lives together as a happy couple putting their past miseries behind them and thinking it all to be over, in prison Michael vows to take revenge on Scam no matter what. This sequel takes place after 1 year from the end of the original story. Michael returns from jail after being locked up for three years, thirsty for revenge.

…Yep that's as brief as I can be lol. Read it if you have time or if you have any questions PM me. I'll be happy to explain. :D Anyway now on to the sequel.

Please _**leave me a review **_so I know you read it, I am nervous about making a sequel for the very first time and that too after the first story was ended 5 years back…

Thank you. 3

* * *

12:13 pm - Underground Building, Unknown Room

Sam watched him standing there uncomfortably bound in chains, handcuffs on his wrists as he twisted and writhed to get free. Tim Scam continuing his never-ending struggles to escape.

But it didn't look like he was winning this time. If he was going to win, he'd have gotten out by now.

Which gave her little hope for her own situation.

"_These are some chains,__"_ Sam thought, angrily while blowing her hair out of her face and duplicating Tim's struggle in her own place where she stood halfway across the room, heavily chained and desperate to get out.

That criminal was going to PAY for this.

A triumphant laugh filled the room and Sam's head snapped up just in time to see Lacey Delany come down the stairs. The woman who was responsible for their current state and the villain they had been sent to capture for her plot to create an army of brainwashed male WOOHP agents to aid her in her quest to become the richest woman in the world by committing robberies all around the world. A plan they had been close to vanquishing until they had been caught off guard by a mass of agents and bound and tied up in this stinking room at her orders. Sam shot her a hateful glare.

Reaching the end of the stairs, Lacey looked at the agents before her and sneered. "So you got caught," she taunted. "Too bad, so sad," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder airily and Sam had to work hard not to cringe at how much like a dumb blonde she sounded right now. Who let her be a villain anyway?

Villains standards had definitely gone down from how they were before. Flicking her eyes across the room and seeing Tim look at Lacey with annoyed, irritated eyes, Sam knew he shared her thought. She couldn't help but smile at that despite the situation.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" Lacey said and Sam reluctantly looked back at her with a frown. Grinning, the blonde took out a gun and tossed it in her hand, twisting her fingers around it.

Looking at them both she spoke teasingly. "Since you were dumb enough to think you could stop me, you need to be made to pay for that." Sam bared her teeth and struggled in her binds, displeased at having to hear this idiot insult them just because she had managed to get them tied up thanks to the help of a hundred other men.

It was the only reason she was even standing here now, talking to them because they were in chains. If that weren't the case, Sam knew, then she'd be hiding in her little mouse hole and having her borrowed henchmen doing all the work.

"But you BOTH don't have to die..." the blonde said suddenly, catching Sam's attention. And when she looked at her again she saw how Lacey's eyes had flickered over to Tim's form silently and a smirk was now tugging on her lips. And it looked like a perverted one.

Watching her silently Sam felt her eyes narrow. Was it just her… or was she looking a bit too intently at Tim? Twisting in her binds again Sam kept her gaze on the woman before them. And soon she was speaking angrily to her. "Oh and exactly what do you MEAN by that?" she spat while aiming to get out of the trap endlessly.

Ignoring Sam the blonde sauntered closer to Scam who stood there watching her in confusion, wondering why she was looking at him like that as his hands kept working to try and get free so he could help Sam.

Eyeing him up and down Lacey licked her lips at his obvious strength and at the sight of his handsome face revelling in the beauty of his beautiful, unique eyes and letting her gaze consume his sharp features. She could easily use a man like him to entertain herself. He could be the head of her army. He certainly looked like the cream of WOOHP's crop and she certainly deserved to have the best all to herself.

"As I was saying..." she whispered while her eyes, half-closed were still glued on Scam. "You both don't have to die," she said while placing a hand against his chest before she gave him a seductive smile. "It would be a shame to kill off such a hot guy, I have better uses for you," she purred leaving Sam to let out a loud gasp from halfway across the room.

Looking at the blonde hatefully with eyes filled with disgust Sam tried to keep a hold on her anger. Was she seriously hitting on Tim? Right in front of her eyes?

She sure hoped she knew better. She really hoped she did no better than to do THAT.

Not seeing how the redhead had began to shake in rage, Lacey came closer to Tim. "So what's it gonna be darling?" the blonde said in a sultry drawl with a smirk while draping one arm around Scam's now stiff shoulder. "Join me and I'll only kill your redheaded friend," she whispered while leaning her head on his chest and smiling widely as she moved her free arm up his body to feel up his muscles. "And I'll take _good_ care of you afterwards…"

Hearing the suggestiveness in her tone and watching her wrap herself around him, all of Sam's doubts vanished into thin air. This Lacey…She was doing THAT. This slut _WAS_ trying to steal Tim away.

HER Tim.

**Her husband. **

That was where she drew the line.

"GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND, BITCH!" Sam screamed before she could stop herself, effectively pulling Lacey's attention to her. The blonde looked across the room ready to tell the redhead to shut up and then go back to trying to convince her dreamy partner (husband) to be with her.

But when her eyes landed on her, Lacey was left gasping. She didn't know how it happened but the woman had somehow managed to get out of her chains. And now she was charging over to her in angry, fast steps with the look of an angry tigress on her features.

Snapping out of her shock, Lacey quickly moved to aim the gun at Sam but she never got the chance to use it. "Oh no you don't," Sam hissed before raising a leg and kicking the gun right out of the villainess' hands. The gun fell to the floor and bounced away, skidding to some unseen part of the room. Then before Lacey had a chance to do anything, Sam had attacked her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!' Lacey sceamed, flying her hands up to try and protect herself. But nothing seemed to stop the raging redhead who was by now beating her black and blue.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she squeaked, "Get off of me!" she snarled. "What are you? Crazy?" Sam paused in her kicks and punches and glared hatefully. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she growled before going right back to attacking the blonde she now loathed.

Watching his wife viciously attacking Lacey, Scam couldn't help but be impressed. She certainly knew how to take charge of a situation. A smirk donned his face as he just stood there and watched her, not bothering to stop her just because Sam looked incredibly beautiful when she was angry. And right now, she was definitely pissed off.

But after some time had passed and Lacey looked just about ready to pass out, Tim finally took mercy on her. Clenching his teeth he focused and now that he had the freedom to focus, a quick moment later his chains had snapped. Drawing out his wallet communicator, the equivalent of Sam's X-powder, he quickly called Jerry and let him know they had the villainess under control.

Soon WOOHP agents flooded into the room, some of them the very ones Lacey had brainwashed but were now back on their side thanks to Jerry administering them antidotes to the mind-control they had suffered.

Within moments the room was cleared of all the money Lacey had had stolen and loaded into the WOOHP choppers and the rest of the agents who were still under her control were cured.

Seeing that everything was in order, Jerry turned and smiled at his agents. "Well done Tim," he said. Smiling back at him, Scam shook his head. "Don't thank me," he said. "It was Sam who-"

Suddenly he stopped, his eyes narrowing when he realized Sam wasn't by his side even though the mission was over. Wondering where she went, Tim was left with his widening when he finally spotted her still towering over Lacey and ferociously attacking her even though Lacey had long surrendered.

"Sam!" he called out, wanting to get her to stop. The mission was over and there was no way that Lacey Delaney would escape now. But much to his alarm Sam didn't hear him and just continued badgering the fallen woman leaving him confused as she always listened to him. But when he heard Sam ask her if she'd ever go after what wasn't hers ever again, he realized what was wrong and raced over to his upset wife.

Reaching out he grabbed Sam by the waist and pulled her back. "It's okay Sam, let her go," he said into her ear but Sam only shook her head madly and struggled to attack the woman again.

"No Tim! Let me go! How dare she?" Sam hissed, thrusting her arms out to rip off more of Lacey's hair.

"Oh…dear," Jerry said, covering his mouth with his hand trying not to laugh. It was obvious to him that this villainess had made a move on Tim. Why else would Sam be displaying her wonderful cat fighting skills? No, she only did that one someone went after her man. Knowing better than to stop her, Jerry waited patiently for Tim to calm her down. Sam usually didn't listen to anyone else when it came to such matters anyway.

"Sam, come on!" Tim said, slightly embarrassed as he could feel the other agents smiling and Jerry trying not to laugh at Sam's over-protectiveness of him, the once famous criminal who could take anything on by himself.

"Please?" He said, still hauling his wife back who was still bent on destroying the blonde villainess. "No! No! No!" Sam shouted, retaliating against him. No one went after her husband and got away with it.

Sitting up brokenly and heaving in a breath, Lacey pointed at Sam with a shaky finger and glared. "You-your wife is a freak! You should divorce her!" she said and Sam who had momentarily weakened in Tim's arms was back to snarling again and going after Lacey full force while screaming curses at her.

Growing tired of Sam struggling against him and of this mission because he honestly wanted to go home, Tim let out a sigh before making his final move and doing what he knew he had to do to calm Sam down.

Quickly picking her up he carried her away a step before setting her down. And when Sam turned around to ask him why he had done that as she was furious at Lacey for touching him and then having the gall to tell him to leave her, he leaned in and kissed her.

Sam's eyes went wide for a moment and she let out a muffled sound of surprise before her eyes closed all on their own and her arms moved up to wrap around his neck. Then she was melting in his arms and soon she was completely relaxed.

A few moments later Tim pulled his lips away from hers and smiled at his wife who was now absolutely still save for taking a few uneven breaths and looking up at him with dazed looking eyes with a rosy blush spread across her cheeks. Raising a hand he stroked her burning cheek with his knuckle and smirked at how well his kissing her had worked.

"Let's get out of here, shall we?" he said nodding his head towards the door. Still red, Sam nodded her head in response and laced her fingers with his. Together they walked out of the room and when they left Jerry and the other agents finally let out the laughter they had been holding. There seriously was no other couple like Mr. and Mrs. Scam at WOOHP or as they suspected, anywhere in the world.

12:35 pm - The Groove, Sam's favourite Smoothie Shop

"They way you were going at her," Tim said, smirking. "I thought you were going to kill her. Taking a long slurp of her favourite smoothie, Sam let her nerves cool which were still pretty hyper from her fight before she glanced up at her husband who sat across from her watching her with amused eyes. She didn't get what was so _funny_.

"Oh I was!" Sam snapped, reminded of Lacey again, something she had momentarily forgotten about when Tim had pulled that kiss on her. Looking at him seriously, Sam frowned. "If you hadn't stopped me, I would have killed her Tim."

Smirking at her harder, Tim crossed his arms over his well-built chest calmly. "All because she hit on me? You were jealous, weren't ya?" he said and Sam threw him a pout leaving him to chuckle before she looked into her smoothie and frowned again.

And she wasn't frowning because she was mad at him for not getting why she was always so protective of him nor because he had called her jealous. She was actually frowning because she couldn't help but be this way. And she had a good reason for that. A very good reason.

"_Sheila Vale…" _Sam thought, remembering the woman in her mind and nearly crumpling up her straw and smashing her smoothie glass. After the experience she had had with her and how hard she had tried to steal Tim from her and ruin their relationship, Sam was never able to take any woman showing any kind of interest in him lightly.

Even though it had been three years since she had died she still wasn't fully over the chaos she had caused in their lives. No, any feeling she got that a woman was into her Tim and she automatically went on defence mode. She knew it made her look a little paranoid and possibly silly to him and others, but she'd much rather have that happen than live through the likes of Sheila again.

Sighing to herself Sam knew she would rather die than go through anything that took away from what she had now: A perfect life with Tim Scam, her husband and the one and only love of her life. She wouldn't take chances with that for the world.

Hearing that Tim was still chuckling, Sam rolled her eyes having had enough. She might as well make it clear to him that this protectiveness of hers wasn't going to stop any time soon. He might as well get used to it.

Looking at him with serious eyes, Sam spoke firmly. "If any woman lays a finger on you I will break her finger," she growled before shaking her head. "No, in fact I will smash her arm. Actually…" she muttered. "I will just dismember her."

Stopping laughing, Tim raised an eyebrow as he looked at his wife with awe in his gaze. It seemed he had rubbed some of his ex-evilness on her a little after all as she was more than readily talking about murder and violence calmly. He couldn't help but be proud and impressed at that even though he had long given up crime.

A smirk spreading across his face as his eyes darkened he knew he also couldn't keep from feeling one more thing when Sam was all predatory and possessive like this….

Turned on.

"Jerry is going to say I am a terrible influence on you," he whispered, all the while eyeing her face with increasingly hungry eyes. Sam let out a small "pft" and looked at him with knowing eyes. "And since when do you CARE about what anyone thinks?" she said, understanding him inside out and knowing that kind of thing just wasn't something he gave even half a damn about.

Tim's smirk widened on his lips. "Point taken," he said, leaving her to nod and smirk because she knew she was right.

Glad that, that was the end of that she was about to return to her smoothie but she never got the chance because a quick second later, Tim had reached over and placed his hand over the one that she had resting on the tabletop. Feeling his large hand encompassing hers completely and giving it a slight squeeze, Sam blinked before looking up at her husband only to see him looking at her with those eyes that she by now understood exactly what the meant. Probably because she saw that look every day, and to be honest…sometimes several times a day.

A deep dark blush donned her face instantly as she dropped her straw and gulped. "Tim…." she whispered, slightly twisting her hand under his and nibbling on her lower lip shyly. But he didn't let go and simply tightened his grip.

"You know me so well Sammie…" he said now leaning over and speaking so that his breath was caressing her face, Soon Sam's mouth was watering and her eyes were going droopy. She was never able to resist him especially when he got all close to her like that and said her name in that way. And part of her had a feeling he knew that really, really well.

Liking the effect he was having on her and knowing it was time Scam smirked deeper before intertwining her fingers with his and standing up, taking her with him. "I should reward you for that," he said, putting an arm around her waist and winking at her suggestively leaving her to quietly gasp in response.

A quick moment later they had left the small shop and were on their way straight home with only one thing in mind. Definitely not something they could do in public and certainly not without getting charged for it.

* * *

3:00 pm - Tim Scam & Sam's Mansion, Master Bedroom

Bursting into the bedroom with Sam held bridal style in his arms, Tim kicked the door shut behind him before quickly walking over to their bed and throwing her on it.

A squeal left Sam as she hit the soft mattress and she frowned, turning around to tell him to be a little patient. But when she turned she was left speechless with wide eyes as Tim was standing there now with his shirt unbuttoned all the way down and hanging open, giving her a marvellous view of his muscular chest and perfect abs while his classic smirk donned his handsome face.

And slowly he came closer to where she sat up on the bed. His hand shot out when he was close enough and Sam let out a small gasp as he pushed her back into the black, silk covers of their king-sized bed. And before she could even attempt to sit up again he had crawled on top of her and pinned her down.

Sam blushed and stared up at him right into his intentful gaze, her heart beating thunderously in her chest as her eyes grew droopy and her mouth split in desire. He stared at back at her with half-closed, lust-ridden eyes for a brief moment before his hands reached out and grabbed the front of her blouse.

His smirk widened on his lips as he tore it open in a quick tug and before she even had the chance to complain about him running yet another one of her shirts like he had long revealed to have a habit of ruining, his mouth was on hers in a deep, heated, passionate kiss.

He pressed his lips hard against hers, kissing her without mercy before he broke the kiss and whispered huskily against her lips. "So I finally have you alone…." Scam said, slowly opening his eyes and looking at her through a half-lidded gaze as she lay there panting under him.

A smirk slowly tugged at a corner of his lip. "No more Jerry…" he said, running a hand through her long, crimson hair and letting his fingers get lost in it as he smirked harder. "No more missions…" His hand made a fist in her hair and soon her had used it to pull her head back leaving her gasping. "Just you and me," he growled from the pit of his throat before pushing his head into the crook of her neck.

Within moments he had her moaning and twisting in the sheets as he ravaged her body endlessly. Sam's hands ran wild through his hair, her fingers tangling and untangling themselves within his dark strands before moving down the back of his neck then across his powerful shoulder blades. Digging her fingernails into his back from over the fabric of his shirt Sam let out a quiet moan of bliss.

The way he was going at her made it seem like he hadn't had her in months when the truth was they had just done this last night. Not that she was complaining. It made her happy that he had this need for her that never seemed to end because she understood that feeling completely. She was guilty of being exactly the same when it came to him after all. Guilty in a way that she knew she would never mind being.

Smiling at that, Sam joined in and indulged in his latest kiss. Moaning in response, Sam deepened their kiss and slowly ran her hands up and down his back and his chest before moving her hands to the front of his open shirt and starting to push it off his torso right around the same time she felt his right hand slip under her and reach for the zipper of her skirt.

And right around the time the phone rang.

"Ignore it," Sam heard the man on top of her growl demandingly. Deciding to listen to him Sam didn't reach for her cell and let her entire attention remain on her husband. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but be curious about who was on the other end. A curiosity that only grew more and more when the phone kept ringing continuously even though it had been close to five minutes. Whoever this was, they were not getting the message that she was occupied. That or that they did not care.

Annoyed at the constant ringing near her left ear Sam opened one eye and glanced at her cell phone. Quickly noting that Tim was busy trying to get her skirt off and was keen on continuing what they had been doing before the call, she made a move for the phone.

But her hand had barely brushed it before she heard Tim again this time mumbling in her ear huskily. "I'm more than capable of breaking that thing to bits, darling." Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

Noticing her eye roll and taking it as a challenge instead of what Sam was really thinking (which was that the person who was calling and furiously trying to reach her possibly had some kind of emergency that he wasn't letting her help them with) Scam raised himself off her body.

Pressing himself up on his left elbow he remained over her as he reached over and grabbed her phone off the bedside table. "Watch," he said smugly, smirking as he moved to hurl her phone at the nearest wall.

But somehow he ended up hitting the "answer" key and soon, much to his displeasure and Sam's surprise Clover McSell's voice came chirpily from the other end.

"Sammie? Hey Sammie! Where are you? Are you ready yet?"

Blinking her eyes Sam wondered what it was that her best friend was asking her she was ready for when Clover reminded her.

"My engagement's tonight Sammie!"

Tim growled loudly when he heard that. Annoyed, he fell back onto the bed next to Sam and ran his hand through his hair in a frustrated manner. "Why does she think I care?" he spit out angrily. Sam bit her lip to try to stop herself from laughing but playfully hit Scam because of his rude comment.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Clover screeched over the phone. Tim rolled his eyes, grumbling something about blondes under his breath, before pushing the covers off his legs and heading into the bathroom.

It was no use sticking around for the phone conversation to end. Once Clover started harping on about her darling "Blainey" there was just no shutting her up. And he knew that his Sam, while he loved her to no end was much to sweet towards Clover to ever ignore her like he sometimes wished she would.

A heavy, aggravated sigh left him. Especially when she interrupted them during moments like this. Shaking his head he finally left the room, making sure to slam the door on the way out loud enough so that Clover on the other end could know just how happy he was with her right now.

Once he was gone, Sam smirked before putting the phone back on her ear, "I think you hurt his feelings", she whispered having heard all the noise Tim had made on his grand exit out of their bedroom.

"HIS feelings?" Clover screeched indignantly and somewhere down the hall Tim slammed the bathroom door shut even louder than before so that Clover could know that by now he wanted to kill her.

Knowing Tim was mad now thanks to him making it more than obvious with how he had practically annihilated both the bedroom and bathroom door, Sam made quick work of her phone call, quickly telling Clover that Tim and her would be there on time before she hung up and went to calm down her peeved husband. She never did like it when he was upset, even if he looked incredibly adorable when he was grumpy.

Smiling to herself Sam tugged on the bedroom door and thankfully got it open before she moved down the hall stealthily to the bathroom. Reaching out she took the handle in her hands and twisted it, not surprised to find this one jammed as she had heard the force of Tim's slamming it just a few moments before and that she knew by now that Tim had a habit of destroying things thanks to his strength. Fortunately for her she had long learned how to work around that.

Pushing her finger against the latch, she loosened the bolt with her nail and soon the door fell open to her. Smirking she walked inside.

Closing the door behind her, Sam set her cell phone on a side mirror mantle before she moved deeper into the spacious bathroom. Her eyes landing on the shower and it's drawn curtain, Sam smirked having located her darling husband. He was taking a shower and she couldn't help but wonder if it was a cold one.

Resisting the urge to giggle when she heard him muttering curses at Clover under his breath Sam moved fast and took off her clothes, letting her skirt, blouse and everything else she had on fall to the floor before she walked right up to the shower and slipped into it with him.

Getting in, she smiled as she watched Tim soaking under the shower head before slowly sneaking upto him and wrapping her arms around him from behind while she pressed her forehead against his smooth, broad back. Tim stiffened in her arms and turned his head over his shoulder looking at her with a small frown. "Not too busy with Clover now?" he said grumpily leaving her to giggle.

"Tim?" she said when she got a hold on her laughter.

"What?" he snapped, making her laugh again at all the pure murder in his tone.

Resting her chin on his strong shoulder, Sam smirked up at him deviously. "Did I ever tell you…" she whispered, pressing her bare body deeper into his. "That you're even sexier when you're glaring like that?"

Tim stared at her for a long, quiet moment before he turned around fully and lunged forward pressing Sam against the wet tiles of the bathroom wall. The warm water from the showerhead was now drenching them completely, and in seconds his lips were hot against hers, tightening their hold on each other and almost losing themselves—

"Those flashing lights come from everywhere. The way they hit her I just stop and stare-"

Tim growled under his breath, "I'm going to break your phone in half,"he mumbled against her lips having recognized her ring tone.

Sam smirked. "But I like my phone." Another growl left him. "That better have been sarcasm."

Sam let out a giggle, moving her arms to wrap around her husband's neck and continue what they had started only to frown when the phone kept ringing. And soon she had unwrapped her arms from around him, reached out and grabbed a towel then walked out of the shower to pick up the phone call.

"What the hell Sam! Get back here!" she heard her husband growl from behind her and she blushed realizing just how peeved he was right now. Tim didn't like being interrupted and this was the second time it had happened.

Knowing better than to stay in the bathroom and attempt to take the call (she had a strong feeling from prior experience that he was about to come out and grab her at any second now), Sam ignored his voice and went to go and change knowing Clover was calling her to get them to leave already. If Tim got to her right now then she'd never get ready on time.

* * *

3:47 pm - Tim Scam & Sam's Mansion, Master Bathroom

"Sam has some nerve," Tim hissed as he exited the shower some time later. Picking up a towel he wrapped it around his waist before leaving the bathroom intent on finding his wife and teaching her the valuable lesson never to ignore him. Especially not the way she had.

"_It's all the blonde's fault,"_ he muttered as he walked through the hall. She honestly just didn't know when to leave them alone which as he preferred it would be all the time. No he didn't hate her anymore (anyone at WOOHP actually) but as a person he just found her unbelievably twit-like and that annoyed him too much for words. Of course his darling Sam was still best friends with her so he put up with Clover all for her sake.

"And then she has to go ignore me for her…" he muttered, feeling more and more agitated by the moment. Where had his Sammie run off to anyway?

Hearing a muttered whisper that sounded like "stupid zipper," right as he walked past the master bedroom Tim stopped his feet and turned towards the door. Walking back to it he carefully twisted the handle and opened the door a crack. Sure enough he found his wife standing there with her back to him getting ready for Clover's party.

Currently she looked about 90% ready and was just struggling with the zipper of her gown. A smirk donned his face as he realized that in her hurry to get ready (as both of them had entirely forgotten about Clover's engagement being today) Sam had put on the first gown she could find which just so happened to be his favourite one with the low, low back that nearly showed off all her spine. She really should have known better than to make _that _mistake.

Smirking to himself, he kept his eyes on her figure as he soundlessly crept up behind her. When he reached her, he quickly moved his hand up and grabbed her hair tie, snapping it open and leaving her to gasp and spin around as her hair came tumbling out from her bun in long, crimson waves that stopped at her waist.

Seeing her looking up at him questioningly, he only smirked wider. "I always like it when your hair is loose, Sam," he said leaving her to blush. Sam's blush only grew darker when she realized he was prancing around in just a towel and hadn't even bothered to dry off. Currently he was all soaked, with his hair falling into his eyes which looked no less than if they were two pieces of coal smouldering in a roaring fire as he looked at her hungrily.

Feeling a deep, dark blush coat her cheeks, Sam cleared her throat awkwardly. "You need to get dressed," she whispered shyly, looking down at her feet hopelessly. You'd think she'd be used to seeing him like this by now but sadly it always affected her just the same no matter how many times she saw him.

"Do I?" He said, smirking at the way she was looking away instead of looking at him and knowing full well that she was doing that in order to keep control of herself. Taking advantage of her bashfulness that never ceased around him, Scam reached out and grabbed her by her waist soon pulling her straight in his arms.

Feeling his arms wrap around her tightly, Sam gulped when she felt his powerful muscles as he moved and she felt her stomach flutter around in reaction to him holding her so tightly that she could feel the outline of chiselled torso digging into her chest.

And it didn't take her too long to feel even more when he brought one of his hands up her back and traced her spine with his index finger leaving her knees wobbling.

"T-tim…" Sam whispered, fighting to make it stop sounding like a moan. She knew exactly what he was up to and knew she had to stop him because regardless of how good it felt they had to leave for Clover's party.

But he didn't seem to hear her as he shifted and placed his head in the crook of her neck and began kissing her there in a fiery trail all the while tightening his grip on her harder and harder.

With every kiss he planted on her collarbone, Sam felt her gasps come out louder and her back arch more and more and for one moment she even closed her eyes and almost lost all resistance. That was until she felt his fingers snake down to the zipper of her dress and move to undo it.

"Mmm…Tim!" Sam groaned loudly as she began to pull away. Bringing her hands up she placed them on his chest and with great effort she finally managed in putting some distance between them.

Looking up into his darkened eyes she gave him a warning look. "Stop it," she whispered, taking a step back from him and flicking the water drops that had landed on her gown off his body away. "You're making me all wet," she whined, hoping he'd get why they couldn't do this now but he only gave her a smirk and snatched her in his embrace again.

"Am I now?" he said, his tone suggestive, leaving her blushing like a red tomato as she realized what she'd just said. What he had just made her say.

"I- I meant my gown!" Sam stammered, trying to pull back yet again from her husband who was making it impossible on her.

But he didn't let her go and simply looked at her with an innocent face. "Take it off then," he said, leaving her screaming in embarrassment.

"TIM!"

He took no mercy on her and instead let out a small, low, deep chuckle. "You know you want to," he said, invitation clear in his tone when he said it which left her once again pink as a flushed flamingo. Gaining control on her rapid blushing, Sam shook her head no rigorously.

"I don't!"

"You..don't want me?" he said, throwing in a note of hurt in his tone and even though she knew it was fake thanks to the smirk on his lips and the fact that Tim Scam never revealed when he was really hurt to anyone Sam found herself losing her will yet again.

Staring at him in frustration Sam wondered why on earth it had to be her who was stuck married to a man who was just so downright charming and loaded with sex appeal. Not because she didn't enjoy it, God knew she did, but that also just made him the kind of man that could get anything he wanted by simply setting his eyes upon it. The kind of man that no one could resist. Ever. And she was no exception. Heck, she was certain she was no exception because as much as she wanted to be there for Clover's party she could feel how badly she wanted him right now.

Sighing loudly at her inner dilemma, Sam rubbed her arms and muttered his name in a frustrated mewl. Hearing her, Scam chuckled knowing he was winning this battle. "Oh come on Sammie…" he said, putting his arms around her again and looking into her eyes. "We can be a few hours late for Clover's silly engagement, can't we?"

Lowering his head he spoke in a way that made his warm breath brush against her face and made her mouth water as if she was anticipating her favourite meal. "Hmm?" he said smoothly, now tracing her cheek with the knuckle of his index finger. "I mean when is SHE ever on time for anything? And besides…." he said, his eyes now focused straight on her lips, on the lips that started quivering with want the moment he glanced at them.

"We won't miss anything big if we are just an hour late, will we?" he asked, letting his eyes linger on her mouth for another moment before he looked back into her eyes,

"Will we?" he repeated and by now Sam was ready to forget she had ever gotten any phone call and just jump on him right then and there, something she had a pretty deft idea he knew but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Having made up her mind, Sam moved to kiss him only to stop dead when her phone started ringing again. And she didn't have to look at the caller I.D. to know that it would be Clover.

"Dammit!" Scam hissed and Sam took this moment to escape. Fixing up her dress quickly she picked up the phone to answer. She said hello to Clover as loud as she could to blot out the sounds of her husband's wonderful curses at her best friend as he marched over to the closet and ripped through it, quickly grabbing a suit to wear, swearing all the while with words some of which were not appropriate for human ears.

* * *

5:30 pm - Royale , Venue of Clover and Blaine's Engagement Party

"I can think of a million other places I'd rather be than here right now," Tim said, annoyed, whispering in her ear while they danced to the soft tune. Sam's lips quirked up at his statement and felt her toes curl up in excitement.

"Like where?" she asked out of curiosity, tightening her grip around his neck while his hands gripped her waist tighter.

"The empty guestroom upstairs for instance", he said with a smirk. Sam's eyes widened as she realized he was on THAT topic once again and she playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Our car then?" he said. Sam's narrowed eyes told him that wasn't the answer she was looking for. Rolling his eyes he looked down at her sourly. "Well I don't see you coming up with any suggestions Sammie."

Sam sighed, but at the same time a smile was pulling at her lips. "There's a time and place for everything Tim," she said with dignity.

Tim rolled his eyes again, "Why should I suffer if Clover has bad timing?"

She rolled her eyes back and muttered quietly so that only he could hear her. "Have some self-control."

"Around you, I have none…" Tim said with mock sincerity, smiling at her with half-lidded eyes.

The moment he said that, Sam felt her cheeks grow warm. And like the blushing bride that she was almost one year ago, Sam looked down at her feet, smiling to herself in joy. She was about to look up to face Tim (who she was sure was smirking at this precise moment), when she heard someone call her.

"Sam!"

Her attention was pulled away instantly when she heard Clover calling her. The couple looked at the blonde walking towards them in her short (too short) pink dress that only reached mid-thigh and had a drop-neck that left little to the imagination. Sam couldn't help but laugh when she heard Tim growl under his breath about not needing to see such a repulsive show.

"Sammie you came!" Clover said excitedly, raising her arms to give the redhead a hug.

Sam smiled as she moved away from Tim and hugged her best friend, "Of course. I wouldn't miss this for the world!"

"Aw!" Clover said with an even bigger smile as she looked at Sam happily. "I was afraid that he,"Clover said, glaring at Tim because he had a habit of keeping Sam occupied. "Would keep you from coming."

Tim sent Clover a small smile, one that spoke volumes of the disdain they had for each other. Even though they were no longer enemies, Scam had quickly found that he could only barely stand the stereotypical, blond twit and that too only for Sam's sake just as Clover had learned she could only marginally handle him with his dark humour and sarcasm, most of which tended to fly right over her head.

"You know Sam,"he said, turning to his beloved wife, "How would Clover's severed head be as a centre-piece for the banquet table at her wedding? That way…" Tim smirked at Clover's shocked face, her jaw dropping open and her eyes widening, "I can miss the wedding."

Alarmed, Clover turned her gaze towards Sam, "I thought you said he gave up killing!" she screamed, panicked.

Tim gladly interrupted before Sam could say anything, "That I did," he said before speaking smugly. "But for you Clover, I might just start again," he said, completing the sentence with a sweet (and obviously fake) smile.

Clover huffed and then proceeded to ignore him, knowing that he wouldn't actually carry out the threat (Sam would get mad at him if he did and from what she knew he hadn't murdered anyone ever since marrying Sam and turning good again). Clover put her full attention on Sam at prattled on about how long it took for her to find a nice dress until Tim interrupted her rant.

"You know, now I'm angry,"he stated. Sam looked at him, confused.

"Why?" she said slowly.

He tilted his head in Clover's direction, "She had time to harass me and get you here on time, but she didn't have the time to properly dress for her own party?" he said pulling a disgusted look when he glanced at her gown which was very much unfinished in his opinion.

"Tim!" Sam said, laughing while trying to control herself because her friend was glaring daggers at her.

And he had the gall to look innocent still. "What?" he asked, shrugging. "Seriously Sam, there IS such a thing as too short."

Sam rolled her eyes before smacking his shoulder. "Stop," she said firmly.

Tim grumbled to himself before smirking. He tightened his grip around her waist and leaned closer to whisper into her ear. "Now… if _you_ were wearing something like that in a nicer color, in the privacy of our bedroom, I can't say I would complain…"

Sam blushed heavily. "Self-control,"she whispered desperately, hoping that Clover didn't catch wind of his suggestive statement.

"Never heard of it," he said leaving her to glare at him.

Clover, who by now had enough of their private moment, husband-wife/lover moment (and of Scam who couldn't seem to stop insulting her for even one second), picked this time to cut their conversation short.

"I shouldn't have invited you!" she said in an irritated tone.

Tim pulled off an innocent face before answering, "You really think Sam would come without me?"

"Of course she would!" Clover snapped, sureness in her tone but he only smirked at her not looking phased in any way.

"Now I've figured out why you're a blonde," he said rudely.

Clover huffed, "Well, why don't we just ask her then?"

Both of them looked at the redhead who was rolling her eyes and raising her hands in a mock surrender. "Oh no, I am not getting involved," she said.

Tim chose this time to smile at his wife, "That's okay darling. I know you wouldn't want to hurt Clover's feelings." Clover's head whipped up at him and she glared.

Sam, feeling a headache coming on, slapped her forehead. "Give it a break already!" she told them, despite it not seeming to work. (Clover and Tim had competitions often to see who could last the longest in a battle of the wits. Tim usually won. Usually meaning a hundred percent of the time but she couldn't admit that for fear of upsetting Clover).

"How can you STAND to be MARRIED to him? Ugh!" Clover said with a red face as she looked at the infuriating man. Sure, Scam was very, very handsome but his downright meanness had to take away from that a little, didn't it? Unless he was only this way with her…which was more than possible seeing that Sam only ever seemed to sing her husband's praises and never complained about him even once.

Sam looked at Tim with a stern face, "Look, now you've made her angry," she said in an accusing tone, wanting him to apologize though having a feeling he'd never let it get there.

And he proved that with his answer. "Really, what gave it away?" he asked sarcastically.

Sam chose to humour him. "Oh I don't know…" she said, putting her finger on her chin in fake thought. "Maybe the fact that there might as well be steam coming out of her ears?" she muttered but he only scoffed.

"Well good," he said smirking as he pointed at Clover. "She needs the warmth since that dress isn't helping."

Clover might as well have screamed in anger, "Sam! Stop your husband!" she said waving her arms madly and looking just about ready to rip out her hair.

Sam sighed, getting annoyed with having to play peacemaker between the two of them.

"Shut up Tim," Sam said in all seriousness, looking him straight in the eyes.

He responded with the same amount of seriousness. "Make me." But not the same amount of maturity.

Sam smirked. Two could play at that game, "But I don't have any duct tape on me right now," she said with a fake innocent look, the smirk giving her away to him easily.

"That's too bad…" Tim said with the same smirk on his face. Within seconds he wrapped his arms around her waist in a tight grip before leaning his forehead against hers, "Looks like you'll just have to kiss me then…"

"Ugh get a room!" The couple looked at Clover who had momentarily been forgotten between them.

Tim watched her for a second before he smirked again and spoke enthusiastically, "That's what I've been telling her!" Sam just turned beet red, covered her face with her hands, and mumbled something along the lines of "Oh my God" under her breath over and over again.

Clover rolled her eyes in his direction, "You would think that after almost a year you would learn to keep your hands off your wife in public!" she said, looking at him with a chastising glance.

Sam's face shot up from behind her hands, giving him a warning look, as if she knew what he was going to say. Come to think of it, she probably did.

"Well I'm sure Blaine won't have that problem with you." Tim smirked and rolled back his shoulders coolly in his black suit jacket, "Though it might not just apply to just being in public…"

"GAH!" Clover grunted, raising her hands and giving him a hard shove that, to be honest, did nothing to him whatsoever. "Whatever Sam I'll talk to you later, without HIM there." With that, Clover left to go find Alex and let her know Sam was finally here before Tim could say anything in retaliation.

Once she was gone, Tim "tsked" under his breath, "She acts like I want to be there with her later." He turned his attention back to his wife who was looking at him tiredly.

Sam sighed, "Was that really necessary?"

Tim smirked, "Of course. I don't want her getting the impression that I like her," he said leaving Sam to slump her shoulders in defeat. "And now that she's gone…" he said, looking at her with smouldering eyes, making it obvious he had only insulted Clover this much in an effort to get her alone so he could make a move on her again. Just like he had been when Clover had interrupted them the first time.

And it looked like he had succeeded because Clover was no where to be seen. Resisting the urge to kick him for his manipulation, Sam raised her head and looked at him. And any more proof she needed was given when she found him advancing towards her quickly while his eyes drifted up and down her body.

"You have such a one track mind!" she squealed quietly, leaving him smirking.

"You bet I do, but this is your fault too," he said.

"How?" Sam asked, looking at him with lost eyes, not getting how this had anything to do with her.

Smirking harder he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, not caring who saw. "You need to stop looking so damn tempting," he whispered making her blush as he learned in and finally succeeded in kissing her.

Giving in, Sam let out a deep moan from under his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, keeping him close to her as he kissed her passionately.

When the kiss ended, Sam pulled back and looked up at him with dazed, happy looking eyes, a smile on her face. Smiling back at her, Scam brought his hands to the sides of her waist and slowly rocked her from side to a little as he smirked.

"What?" Sam said, after a few moments of him just doing that, just simply holding her and staring at her like that and doing nothing else. It took him a moment but he finally answered her.

"So…" he started slowly, raising an eyebrow in her direction and saying no more.

Confused, Sam blinked her eyes. "So…what?" she said curiously, pressing him to continue where he had curiously stopped.

Bringing his arms to enclose around her waist fully, he looked at her with devious eyes as he finally answered her. "…Empty guestroom or our car?"

Gasping again, Sam smacked his chest before she buried her face into it to hide her blush as she smiled embarrassedly when she heard him laughing at her.

* * *

8:00 pm - WOOHP Headquarters, Criminal Holding Facility

The prison door creaked open slowly in the darkness and light flooded the dark cell. The prisoner within let out a sound of discomfort, not used to the light any longer and blinked his eyes. Raising a hand he rubbed his eyelids and slowly pale green eyes looked up at the entrance of the cell.

"You're free to go…" he heard the voice of the guard say, resentment clear in it coupled with reluctance. A grin spread across his lips at that because it could only mean one thing. His time here was done. There was nothing more they could charge him with. No he had served his time for attempted murder and conspiracy and he had served it well. There was no reason they had to keep him caged up now.

Three years later…he was free. It almost made not killing HIM, not killing that son-of-a-bitch worth it. _Almost._

Standing up, Michael Denev stretched, rolling back his aching shoulders as he moved to walk out of this hellhole once and for all.

He was almost out of the cell when the guard suddenly spoke, stopping him for a moment. "The boss couldn't be here tonight but Mr. Lewis wanted me to give you a message."

Interested, Michael turned his eyes towards the guard. "Did he now?" he said, his voice rough and callous revealing just how he felt about Jerry Lewis, his ex-boss. For all he cared, he could just drop dead. "What did he want to tell me?"

The guard drew in a breath before speaking tiredly. "He told me to tell you that he hopes you have learned your lesson and he said that if you know what's good for you then…"

"Then what?" Michael nearly barked.

The guard looked at him with warning eyes. "Then you'll stay well away from Tim Scam."

The moment those words left the guard's mouth Michael felt his nostrils flare as his nerves came back alive with a burning force. Just the mention of his name alone was enough to make his blood splurge like the contents of a volcano ready to erupt in his veins.

"Tim Scam…" he whispered, thinking of the man who by now once again the beloved crown jewel of WOOHP and Jerry's all time favourite. Jerry wanted him to leave him alone. Him who was most probably living out a cushy, perfect life with the redheaded slut of his that he had married while he had been decaying in this prison.

The man who had been adored and loved when he never deserved it. The man he had always lost to, lost everything to. Lost his hopes, his dreams…the love of his life to.

He had almost had him once hadn't he? Yes, six years ago he had gotten Tim good. He had ruined his career and turned him into a shadow of his former self and ripped away all the dignity and respect that was his. But it hadn't lasted.

Michael drew in a shaky breath as he felt pain, nothing but raw, blistering pain fill his mind and body. No it hadn't lasted. Despite all his efforts Tim Scam had dug himself out of the trench he had prepared for him and left him in the dust, left him defeated, mocked, scorned and completely alone.

And he'd be feeling like a failure right about now if he didn't know something Tim didn't know, that no one else knew but him.

"_It's not over Tim…" _Michael thought, raising a hand a tracing the scar on his cheek that extended from under his right eye down to his upper lip, the same Tim had given him when he had last seen him three years ago.

Then a smile, a deep, sinister smile formed on his lips. He would pay. He would make him pay for every bit of suffering he had put him through. He would make him pay for putting him in jail, for destroying his chance at a perfect future and… for stealing Sheila from him.

An image of Sheila's flashed into his mind and he was able to picture her perfectly. She was right there beneath his mind's eye with her long, layered light brown hair and lovely caramel eyes, her lips in a smile the way she should have smiled at him with love, devotion and wanting. The only emotions she never showed him and had always shown to HIM, to Tim Scam. To a man who was never worthy of her but for some invisible reason she was infatuated with him right up until her death at his very, own hands.

But he would avenge her. Yes, he would make Tim sorry for what he had done. For everything he had done. For ALL of it.

He would pay for fucking up his life the way that he had. He would make him wish he had never crossed paths with him again three years back. He would make him long for the days when he was just a criminal and had nothing left to _lose_.

Michael's eyes glinted with malice and hate. But he didn't get it did he? The tables were turned now. Now he had nothing to lose and he had everything, every damn thing in the world to lose. And he would enjoy taking it. God, he would enjoy taking all of it. It was the one thing that had kept him going, the thought of getting revenge and he wouldn't stop until he got it.

"_I won't rest…till I take everything, everything that is dear to you away…" _he thought, speaking to his ex-best friend in his mind. _"I won't stop until I make you fall off your pedestal once and for all and go straight into the pit of hell you belong in,"_ he said to himself as he moved, ignoring the guard who was still watching him with reprimanding eyes and walking out of his cell.

Stepping into the light, Michael smirked to himself as he eyed the exit of the prison coming closer and closer to him. No it would not be long now.

"_And this time Tim, old friend…" _he thought maliciously. _"It will be YOU who is left empty…." _His smirk widened on his lips in a twisted way.

"I guarantee it…."

* * *

And that's chapter 1. Michael is back to complicate Scam's life once again only this time Scam…isn't by himself and like Michael said, he's now got a LOT more to lose….That's a hint as to what's coming…

Anyway!

I will try my best to update this as frequently as I used to update True Mission, which was at least once every month. I really hope I can do it! :P

If you read this **PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE let me know **how you like it so far and if you are happy there is a sequel for it or whatever. Just talk to me lol, I'm _not entirely confident _about The True Mission being a story of mine that is still something you guys remember so this sequel is really _iffy_ for me. :D So yea, just help me out there if you do want more, **TELL ME. XD**

Okay, shutting up now lol. Will try to update soon. _Waiting for your feedback _and thank you for reading!

Love,

Cresenta's Lark :)


	2. Wedded Bliss & A Lurking Danger

And the summer update parade continues!

I'm sorry this took so long, I did not intend to take a month and a half between updates but I wasn't going to update this story first, I had been working on another and got stuck and then I decided to update this instead.

Anyway!

Serious fluff and intimacy ahead, you have been warned. Jk. I'm just giving Sam and Scam some time to enjoy themselves before you know who starts brewing up trouble for them soon. And because it's fun to write…there I said it. XD

**PS: **Also…expect more updated (**Proposal/Remember Me?**) a long oneshot, maybe 2 coming up really soon. Both of them are going to be pretty _action/adventure _oriented so if you are into those themes, I think you'll like them! :D

Note: The date for Sam and Scam's anniversary being in 2010 is intentional seeing that they got married in TM in 2009. I hope that doesn't confuse anyone!

Disclaimer: Totally Spies doesn't belong to me but this story and it's prequel does! HAH, Marathon can't take that away from me! . :P

_Enjoy, I hope!_

* * *

7:30 am - Private WOOHP Property, Michael's New Residence

Slamming the door Michael finally entered his home. For a moment he just stood there with his back pressed against the door tightly as he tried to let it all go, tried to shut it all out. He breathed in, letting the air fill his lungs before exhaling deeply, over and over again to calm himself down. But it didn't work because he could still hear _them _talking just like they had been ever since he'd arrived in **their **territory.

"I'm really shocked that they let him out after what HE did," a male voice spat, anger dripping from his tone.

"I know, it's unbelievable. He put Tim through hell and back and sold out WOOHP's secrets just for his own, selfish purposes," another said. "If you ask me three years isn't nearly enough, he should rot in jail for the rest of his life."

"Exactly," the first voice said now sounding even more enraged. "People like him give the rest of us a bad name."

"Well at the very least we can be satisfied with the fact that he'll never be one of us again. WOOHP doesn't hire cold-blooded criminals and backstabbers as agents."

A hiss of anger left Michael's mouth as he crumpled his fist and slammed it into the door behind him. Cold-blooded criminal? Backstabber? Why? Just because he had fought to protect his love? Just because he stood up for himself? Followed the unwritten rule of everything being fair in love and war?

Running a hand though his hair in frustration and messing up his dirty locks he sighed heavily. Hearing this…it was too much and as much as he hated it he knew it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. His home was now quarters given to him by WOOHP, more or less as a slap in the face as they had taken away his spacious mansion in order to pay for part of the financial loss they had suffered due to his selling off those weapon schemes he had in order to trap Scam, and this new place was located smack dab in the middle of the suburbs, in the town houses which were rented out to less wealthy WOOHP agents by the agency.

To those agents that were loyal to WOOHP more than the average spy because of the daily aid it provided them and those who because of that loyalty not just hated but loathed with a burning passion, people like him. People who had once been the prize jewels of the agency and had messed it up of their own volition.

Those people they treated like insects, like trash, like they were pollutants and did not deserve to live in their perfect world, their utopia. Which only meant one thing, as long as he stayed here he'd have to hear it over and over again. How much they hated him and how they wished he'd fall off the face of the earth for what he had done to WOOHP but even more so what he had done to their favourite, _Tim Scam_.

It sickened him, it downright sickened him down to his gut to hear them talk about him like this, like he was the scum of the universe for hurting Scam when just a few years back due to his planning and deception it was Tim they had been talking about like this. It was a total reversal now, a complete 180. The hate he had forced onto _him _was now spewed onto himself like a dark venom.

He knew they wanted him to be consumed by his guilt and do something about it. WOOHP by law was not allowed to deliver the death sentence and that was why he knew that they had put him here in this place. Under the guise of giving him somewhere to go so he would not be on "the street" they had subjected him to an atmosphere thick with emotional torture so that he would start seeing himself the way they all saw him, as a sinner and do it, finally finish the job and kill himself…

Put an end to his miserable existence.

But he wasn't going to do it. No, it was not going to be that easy to get rid of him because he wasn't going anywhere whether they liked it or not. Raising his head he stepped away from the door and began walking, ignoring the various home-coming messages sprayed onto the windows from his considerate neighbours:

_**TRAITOR!**_

_**You should be ashamed of yourself for what **__**YOU **__**did.**_

_**NEVER GETTING YOUR JOB BACK. CONGRATS. **_

_**W.O.O.H.P. SAYS GOOD RIDDANCE! **_

_**YOU DON**__**'**__**T EVEN DESERVE TO LIVE! **_

Until he reached the last one:

_**You**__**'**__**re never going to hurt TIM again.**_

His eyes reading it, he felt his blood boil at the words. Written by a fanatic of his ex-best friend no doubt and right then he wanted to laugh. Did they really think that was true? Shaking his head to himself in amusement Michael smiled to himself evilly.

He may no longer be an agent, all his prestige and honour may have been stripped from him but that didn't mean he was through with Tim. And they had another thing coming if they thought he really needed to be part of WOOHP to hurt their precious Tim. Reading the words again he felt a thrill rush through his blood. It was like they were challenging him to do it if he dared, to go after Scam if he had any guts left. And that only added more legitimacy to his already burning need for revenge.

"Challenge accepted," he whispered darkly as a low chuckle left him. "Challenge definitely accepted…"

9:05 am - Beverly Hills, Beverly Hills Park

"St-stop it!" Sam breathed out from in between her laughter as her husband kept her pinned to the grass on the side of track where they had had been racing during their daily morning jog and she had automatically lost when she had cheated by attempting to trip him. Of course he had noticed when her foot had tried to sneak under his and take him down and in the next moment he had tackled her to the ground. She really should have known better than to try and sneak one past Tim Scam.

"Let me go!" she whined, twisting under him but he only shook his head and lowered down, looking her in her eyes. "You cheater," he said, accusingly. Looking up at him Sam bat her eyes in an attempt to look innocent. "You're the one who taught me not to play fair Tim…" her innocent look turned into a seductive one as a small smirk grew on her lips and she reached up running her hands down his chest, roaming his muscular abdomen. "Ex-evil super villain hubbie of mine."

Looking down at her, Scam raised an eyebrow. "You really get a kick out of that, don't you?"

Sam smiled up at him. "Out of what?"

Scam smirked lightly. "My past as an evil villain."

Sam let out a small giggle and smirked harder. "Of course I do," she said, lowering her eyelids in a seductive manner as she watched him with her eyes growing hazy. "It's a turn on."

His eyes widening, Scam went speechless. It seemed his darling missus was in the mood which amused him because last night she was the one who had fallen asleep on him after they finally got home from Clover's irritatingly long party. The same party where she had been telling him he had no self-control for making moves on her in public just like she was making on him right now in this crowed park where everyone could see them.

"Who has no self-control now, hmm?" He said giving her a chastising look.

Sam rolled her eyes before looking at him knowingly. "Like you don't want to," she quipped.

Scam watched her with knowing eyes because he understood exactly what she meant. She must still be going on about last night when he had wanted her like crazy and due to her falling asleep he hadn't gotten anywhere. And now she was on the receiving end and didn't like it. Well, it was his turn to lay on the torture now.

"Actually," he said letting out a tired sigh. "Right now I really just want to finish working out."

Sam pouted up at him. "I'm pretty sure if you don't work-out for one day you're not going to lose your wonderful physique," she said eying him and starting to trace his chest with no regard for the people who were watching her public display of affection because she could care less right now. "You'll still have all your perfect muscles tomorrow."

He let out a small chuckle. "Complimenting me isn't going to get me in the mood, Sam," he said firmly leaving her to raise both eyebrows and look at him with mock alarm.

"Oh I wasn't aware you are ever _not_ in the mood, Tim," she retorted.

He smirked down at her teasingly. "I'm saying no right now aren't I?"

"You don't mean it," she said firmly.

Growing amused Tim watched her with questioning eyes. "And uh, how do you know that?"

She gave him a small smirk in response. "Uh hello? Your history!" Her smirk widened. "So far in our marriage there hasn't been one night that I can think of where you didn't want me."

"What about last night?" he said earning a poke in the chest.

"Liar," she said remembering how he couldn't take his hands off if her for a single moment all throughout the party despite her attempts to stop him, something that she was sure everyone who had attended Clover's engagement was a witness to.

"You wanted me," she said with certainty in her tone. "I just fell asleep on you and…wait," she said as her eyes suddenly went wide and she let out a gasp as she realized why he was being this way Why he was playing Mr. Hard to Get. "THAT'S what this is about, isn't it?"

"What?" he said faking cluelessness but she saw right through him as if he were made of glass.

"My falling asleep when you wanted to-" She shot him a small look of disbelief. "You are doing this for REVENGE?" She screeched in outrage.

Realizing she had figured out his motive behind tormenting her, Tim couldn't help but feel pleased because it just showed him how she knew him inside out. She knew that despite him becoming a "good guy" if someone messed with him even in the smallest of ways he'd still want some kind of payback. That was just who he was.

Smirking down at her evilly, showing her a hint of the villain he once used to be Scam spoke in a taunting drawl. "How's it feel to be on the receiving end, Sammie?" His smirk grew a few inches. "Is it fun?"

Feeling her face turn red from humiliation and embarrassment at his teasing her like this Sam looked up at him annoyed. He really was going to do this wasn't he? He really was going to harass her like this just for fun and she knew he wouldn't stop until she downright begged him. _"This man and his ego,"_ Sam thought shaking her head before letting out a huff.

"I didn't want you that much anyway," she muttered, trying to maintain at least a shred of her pride and dignity.

Her husband's face grew further amused when she said that. "Oh really?" Sarcasm was clear in his voice. "Well that's great," he said confusing her as he suddenly got off of her and stood up. Looking down at her as she lay there still staring at him in a lost way he smirked. "I guess that means I can get back to my work-out then."

He ran a hand through his thick, chestnut hair and rolled back his shoulders in his tight black t-shirt making it stick to his abdomen and reveal the abs hidden underneath. Sam wondered if he was doing it on purpose to add to her agitation when he made it obvious to her that yes, he was doing it on purpose; rubbing it into her face that she couldn't have him right now when she wanted him badly

"I still have to jog for another hour and maybe one more after that and then hit the gym for a few more hours."

Sam's eyes went wide as she looked at him in frustration. She had been hoping he would quit his "revenge game" soon but now it looked like he was planning on dragging it for hours.

"THE GYM?!" she screamed loudly attracting the attention of a few joggers nearby but Sam only gave them a "just keep running" look before turning her gaze back to Tim. "Why do you have to go to the gym when you have a state-of-the-art gym at HOME?" she asked knowing he spent a lot of time in that part of their home being pretty much a total fitness freak.

"Because Sammie," he started as calm as ever despite her mounting exasperation that could easily be felt rolling off of her in waves. "I don't want you to stare at me while I work out like you always do." A teasing smirk unfolded across his lips. "After all…" he drawled looking at her pointedly. "Who knows _what _you fantasize about when you watch me."

"Like I haven't seen you half-naked before!" Sam cried indignantly right on cue. He was her husband for crying out loud, she had seen him more than half-naked and more than enough times to even keep track. So why was her seeing him shirtless such a big deal now?

"Well that was when I was willing, right now I'm not," he said firmly before moving to run off. He paused for a moment giving her a charming smile. "I'll see you some time this afternoon Sam, most probably." And with that he was off leaving her standing there gawking at the fact that he had just done that.

"How can he just leave me like that?" Sam mumbled under her breath unable to help but feel jilted. She had thought he had just been joking but he had actually been serious. Sighing deeply Sam shook her head to clear it. It was okay. She had enough self control. Unlike Tim, she could control her urges and desires and wait. She could do it easily.

A moment later she sighed heavily. _"Who am I kidding?" _she thought blushing furiously because she could still feel how much she wanted him despite him making it clear it wasn't going to happen. And it became obvious to her that she was just as bad at controlling herself when it came to this as he was…if not worse.

Slumping her shoulders Sam drew in a deep breath and let it out as she made up her mind about what to do. Standing here watching him running laps with his shirt gluing itself to his abdomen with his sweat and his hair being ruffled by the wind wasn't going to help her.

She might as well go home, take a shower and get on with her day. Nodding to herself she moved to go but not before grumbling to herself as she walked away. "Just wait until he wants ME," she pouted deeply. "I'm not letting him touch me for at least a month for this!"

She never noticed how he had stopped running and was watching her with a playful smile as she left the park dejectedly.

10:50 am - Tim Scam & Sam's Mansion, Main Entrance

Opening the door to the mansion Sam walked swiftly to the bathroom down the hall intent on talking a cold shower to dispel the feelings that were still tormenting her. Sighing, she mentally scolded herself that this was what she got for being so addicted to a man like Tim Scam who despite being her husband still sometimes got kicks out of toying with her. Just because he could.

"That jerk," she spit out under her breath before opening the door to the master bathroom to take her shower. But her eyes widened and she stopped short when she saw the many candles lighting up the room along with the rose petals floating in the bathtub. She blinked in surprise before slowly lowering her head and looking down at her toes, letting out a small sound of contentment as she smiled to herself joyfully knowing who exactly was responsible for all of this.

And as she stood there feeling bad for ever calling him a jerk, soon she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist tightly while a gentle kiss was placed upon her shoulder. Arms and lips she'd know anywhere.

"When I said I didn't want you…you didn't really believe me, right?" she heard him whisper into her shoulder and her smile lit up her face like the sun shining on the brightest day of summer.

"Deep down…" she whispered, placing her hands over his, holding them while gently stroking his knuckles. "I didn't," she admitted truthfully.

Turning her around to face him Scam looked at her with penetrating eyes. "You still want me?" he asked and Sam watched him for a moment quietly before reaching up and holding his face, tracing over his high cheekbones and looking into the sea foam eyes she loved so much.

"What do YOU think?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him suggestively while a small smirk upturned the corner of her lip. And in the next moment their lips were joined in a deep, fiery kiss while their hands attacked each others' clothes. Reaching for the band of his sweatpants, Sam suddenly stopped and looked up at her husband deviously.

"I suppose it's okay for me to see you naked now…" she gently held his waist and smirked lightly. "…Or is that still a no?" she said leaving him to smirk to himself in a pleased way because there she was acting like him again just to get him riled up. This woman drove him into absolute madness with desire without even trying.

Bringing his hand up he gripped her hair in a fist, using it to bring her face closer to his. Looking her in the eyes he answered her question in a rough, husky whisper that revealed his complete arousal for her right now which only she was to blame for. And he was willing to bet she wasn't unhappy about that.

"What do you think?"

With that he bent his head down and kissed her passionately and Sam smiled against his lips, kissing him back harder while her hands reached out and clutched his shoulders as she pulled him closer and closer to the waiting tub.

2:17 pm - Tim Scam & Sam's Mansion, Master Bedroom

"Mmm…." Sam moaned, breathing deeply and running her hands up and down her husband's broad back where the water drops left on his skin from their bath had long mixed in with beads of sweat from what they had been doing for the last while. A set of loud pants left her lips as she felt his mouth move up the side of her neck, kissing and biting up to her ear while he simultaneously moved in and out of her under the black, silk sheets making her claw her nails deeper and deeper into his shoulders.

Listening to her erratic breaths and feeling her shuddering against him, Tim smirked, pausing in his movements before brushing his lips against her earlobe and whispering to her.

"Ready to pass out?" he said crudely leaving her to blush hard. Using her hands she pushed his head away from her shoulder before grabbing hold of his face and making him look at her. "I'll have you know I don't run out of energy that easily, mister!" she snapped making him smirk.

"You know…" Scam whispered running his fingers through her damp, tangled locks and looking at her deviously. "You may regret giving me that information Sammie."

Sam's eyes widened and she was about to ask him if he was going where she suspected with that statement when he grabbed her wrists, pressing them into the headboard and returning to ravishing her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses while at the same time quickening the pace of his thrusts. And she realized instantly that she was right.

"T-Tim! Mmm…Cut it out!" she half moaned and half stuttered, making him chuckle against the hollow of her throat.

"Why?" he said teasingly. "You said you weren't tired yet." His tongue came out tracing her skin in a line until he reached her lips where he began placing soft kisses at the corners of her mouth moving towards its centre.

Twisting her hands in his grip Sam huffed against his lips. "Yea, but that doesn't mean I don't want to get some lunch! I'm starving! Now let-" her eyes rolled back in their sockets as she felt him reach a particular spot deep inside her and she bit her lip hard to keep in the urge to moan loudly before she spoke again. "L-Let me go!"

Looking up at her Tim only smirked harder at her mercilessly. "And why would you need lunch, you just said you have lots of energy." Sam craned her head back and groaned at how he was using her own words against her like the master manipulator that he was and Scam returned his mouth to her body, placing kisses against her chest this time all the while laughing at her current predicament.

After some time he pulled away, but remaining close to her still he raised his head and looked her in the eyes laughing when he saw her giving him a semi-pout.

"You know if you admit you're tired, I'll stop, " he said but Sam shook her head. "And spend the rest of the day hearing you gloat about how your were right? I don't think so!" Scam let out another chuckle. "Suits yourself," he said moving his hands off of hers and gripping her waist, using it to pull her down on the bed's surface, repositioning her body in a more comfortable way so he could continue having his way with her. "Don't expect me to stop on my own though."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Sam mumbled leaving him to chuckle and return to her figure once more. And just as she was about to forget about her hunger fully thanks to his hypnotic minstrations and surrender herself to him the doorbell sounded downstairs.

And she was left stunned when he suddenly stopped ravaging her body and pushed himself off of her. Sitting up in the bed he smiled at her. "You should get that," he said gesturing his head towards the door that led out of the bedroom. Sam stared at him in confusion knowing he was telling her to go get the door but she couldn't understand why.

"…Now?" she asked slowly, lost as to why he was asking her to answer the person at the door right now when he hadn't been letting her go for anything else. And now he was okay with her leaving to see who was there and what they wanted when they could easily come back later? Something told her he was up to something.

"Yea, now," he said locating her robe and handing it to her. "Go on," he said giving her a charming smile and Sam's confusion mounted even more at his odd behaviour. Wanting to get some answers Sam stared at him for a moment before grabbing her robe and putting it on.

Running her fingers though her damp hair she quickly went downstairs and moved towards the door. When she reached it she opened it just a crack and stuck only her head out not really in any condition to present herself to company. Thankfully it was just a delivery man.

"Yes?" she said and the man smiling now, held out a large, floral bouquet to her. "Someone asked these to be sent to this address for Mrs. Samantha Scam," he said handing them to her, figuring she was the woman in question and leaving.

Closing the door Sam stared at the flowers in confusion wondering who sent them when she heard Tim's voice from upstairs. "Who was it?" he asked and Sam walked back to him. "Someone sent us flowers," she said oddly when she reached.

Tim let out a small chuckle. "I'm pretty sure I heard they were for YOU Sam, not US," he said and Sam stared at him in further confusion. Why was he so calm with the idea of someone sending her flowers? Her favourite flowers, she thought as she noticed when she saw the blood-red roses and white lilies in her arms. And these weren't just any flowers, they were very elaborate with small rhinestones studded into their centres and others decorating the leaves. Whoever had sent them was clearly trying to impress her.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" she heard him say and she looked up to find him as calm as ever. "Who are they from?" he asked, perplexing her even more when he didn't look even the slightest bit threatened by what was a very romantic present. Ignoring his strange behaviour as normally he was very protective and territorial Sam looked at the attached card to see if there was some clue there that would explain why he was so blasé about this. And the moment she read the words she got her answer.

"With love, your husband…." she read out loud before looking at him with a small blush on her face because it all made sense now. She let out a small sigh at her own lack of thought before looking at him pointedly. "No wonder you let me leave the bed to answer the door," she said leaving him to let out a small laugh.

"You're a smart, smart woman," he said making her blush even harder at his words. But it really should have been obvious to her even before she read the card that he was behind this. Shaking her head at her own mistake, Sam smiled to herself as she looked at the stunning flowers that sat in her arms.

"Well do you like them?" she heard her husband ask a moment later. Looking up with her blush still plastered on her face, Sam nodded her head. "They're beautiful, thank you so much," she said and a small smile of satisfaction, just a little one formed on his lips.

She could read it like an open message, it meant that he was pleased with himself for making her happy and that knowledge made her smile like a giddy, lovesick puppy. The fact that he liked to make her happy, that he always found ways to show her how he felt about her, how much he loved her each and every day. She stood there just staring at him in awe for a moment and then another until he broke the silence with an impatient whisper.

"Are you going to come back here," he said patting the surface of their bed where he was sitting up bare-chested, the blankets rolled down to his waist hiding the rest of his body. "Or do I have to come get you?" he asked and Sam felt a blush hot enough that it felt like her face was melting off rapidly form across her cheeks.

"I-I need to put the flowers in some water," she said making him laugh but as she was moving to do that he suddenly reached out and grabbed her wrist.

And for a moment she thought he was going to tell her to forget the flowers and just pull her back into bed with him which she was perfectly okay with until he whispered something in her ear. "Before you do that, you might want to give your flowers a little shake."

Confused, Sam looked at him in curiosity but he only looked at her with a small smirk on his lips and said nothing. Her attention now caught once again by the flowers, Sam carefully shook the bouquet half expecting something like a small frog or bug to jump out that would make her squeal in horror and launch herself into his arms at which he would laugh but take full advantage of . But a moment later a small, velvet pouch slipped onto the bed's covers.

Staring at the black pouch for a second Sam looked up at Tim, her curiosity now even stronger. "Open it," he mouthed to her and Sam picked it up. Untying the drawstring she loosened the pouch before peeking inside where the glimmer of diamonds greeted her. Sam reached in and drew out what was inside and was left gasping when she pulled out a teardrop diamond-pendant necklace, the same she had been looking at the other day in one of the boutiques where they had gone to find Clover an engagement gift.

"Oh my God…"she breathed out, staring at the necklace before looking back at Tim who was watching her in amusement. "I take it that…you like it?" he said smugly and in the next moment Sam had let out a squeal of joy and pounced on him.

Throwing her arms around his neck she pecked him on the cheek before half-screaming, half-speaking in excitement. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she said over and over again making him chuckle at her hyper reaction.

When Sam finally got a hold of herself she shifted in his arms a little and wrapped her arms around his torso before gently resting the tip of her nose against his. "So…want to tell me what's up with the sudden gift-bombing?" she asked leaving him to raise an eyebrow.

Wrapping his arms around her waist her held her tight before answering her. "Don't I always shower you with gifts and treat you like a queen?"

Sam blushed at his words knowing what he was saying was true. She could not count the number of times her friends (especially Clover) had enviously noticed the ridiculous amount of presents (usually jewellery) she got on a almost a daily basis from him before shaking her head because that wasn't what she meant.

"But you've been doing it a lot more ever since this week began, why?" she said, looking at him questioningly and trying to figure him out. It wasn't her birthday or Valentine's day or anything then why was he so keen on giving her so many wonderful presents? Not just three or fours times a day but almost on an hourly basis.

Hearing him let out a "tsk" of disappointment Sam stared at him, lost. "What?" she asked.

Letting out a sigh he mumbled to himself before speaking. "I though women were supposed to be good at remembering these kinds of things…" he said making her even more curious. He waited for a moment and then another but when she didn't seem to be figuring out where he was going with this he solved the mystery for her.

"One more day after today and we will have been married for a year," he said leaving her gasping.

Pulling back from him, Sam looked at Tim with wide, unblinking eyes. "Friday's our anniversary? THIS Friday?" she said and he nodded his head while looking at her in shock.

"You really didn't remember?" he asked and Sam blushed in embarrassment before letting out a sigh and looking at her lap.

"No…" she whispered. She didn't look up at him because she was sure he was staring at her as if she was crazy right now for forgetting such an important date. But that wasn't it…she hadn't forgotten , how could she ever forget marrying him? Marrying the love of her life? She just hadn't realized how time had flown by.

To her it honestly felt like it was just yesterday when they said their vows to each other and became husband and wife. Life had been like a dream after that. A big, beautiful, perfect dream where all her days and nights blended into one continual romantic fantasy with him at the centre. That was why she was so stunned, it didn't feel like their first anniversary was already here. _"__I guess it__'__s true then,__"_she thought to herself, smiling now. _"__Time really does fly when you__'__re having fun.__"_

Seeing her smiling, Scam let out another "tsk." "You'd think you'd be guilty about forgetting and yet you're oddly happy about it," he muttered and Sam blushed deeper before looking back at him with a smile still on her lips. "It just doesn't feel like it's been a year already," she said, defending herself. "It feels like we got married last week or something."

Seeing him staring at her still in a pointed way Sam rolled her eyes. "And it doesn't help that you're still, constantly in the honeymoon phase after one year," she mumbled, attempting to blame him and making him let out a huff. "Says the girl that just this morning threw a hissy fit when I said I wasn't in the mood to have sex with her."

Letting out a gasp of outrage, Sam grabbed a pillow to smack him in the head. "I'll show YOU a hissy fit!" she snarled moving to whack him but he moved fast knocking the pillow out of her hands, letting it fall on the floor as he grabbed her wrists and in one swift motion dumped her on the mattress while pinning her down with his body.

"This pose seem familiar, darling?" he said smirking deeply as one of his hands travelled down her body to the tie of her robe and moved to undo it. Remembering the morning after their wedding night Sam found herself blushing profusely. "You know I almost caught a cold that day, remember?" she said, reminding him how he had refused to let her dry her hair after he had grabbed her for a round two after her morning shower and kept her in his bed for the rest of the day.

Smiling lightly, Scam moved his hand back up to her face and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his index finger. "Almost," he uttered huskily, looking at her with teasing eyes. "If I recall correctly the reason you actually didn't get sick had something to do with body-heat which you were kinda getting a lot of that day….." He quirked an eyebrow at her and drawled, "If you know what I mean."

Sam blushed hard at his words. "Well…well," she fumbled with her sentence. "I'm nice and dry now so I don't need your body heat, thank you!" she snapped.

The smile on his lips turned into a full-out smirk. "Nice and dry…" he whispered eyeing her. "…Are you sure about that?" he said, leaning his body against hers in a way that made her shudder and understand the suggestive angle he was putting on her words instantly.

"You pervert!" She squeaked thrashing under him as her face burned from the extent of her blush. "Don't touch me!"

"Sure about that?" he said looking her in her eyes teasingly. "Positive you're not going to beg me for it afterwards?"

Sam let out a huff and turned her head to the side not looking at him. Scam let out a small chuckle amused with his wife's antics before he reached out and gently grasped her chin making her look him back in his eyes. "You really want me to stop?" he whispered softly, looking at her with sincere eyes. "Say the word and you know I will."

When Sam didn't say anything he smirked to himself wondering how long it would take her to change her mind as he started to get off of her and sure enough just as soon as he went to get off the bed, Sam had grabbed his wrist tightly from behind.

When he turned to look at her Sam gave him an innocent look trying to mask her intentions. "I think I'm starting to feel a cold coming on…" she batted her eyelashes at him slowly. "Save me?" she said, a small smirk now blooming on her lips and soon she sat up fully and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Playing with his hair she smirked harder. "You don't want your lovely wife to get sick do you? I mean…" she ran her index finger down his chest, tracing the rise and fall of his muscular planes. "If I catch a cold you're definitely going to get my germs because…" Pushing him back she sat over him and looked down at him lovingly. "I just can't stay away from you."

He said nothing for a moment just watching her sitting there straddling him contently before he raised an eyebrow in her direction. "You know…." he started slowly. "I'm pretty sure seduction is part of being a pervert so who's the pervert now?"

Sam let out an outraged and clearly fake, dramatic gasp. "I'm not seducing you!" she struggled to sound honest. "I'm simply asking for help with my cold."

Seeing right through her Scam only smirked. "Go take some decongestants and antihistamines, or if you're not that far along try some hot tea or spicy foods." His smirk widened. "Should fix you right up," he said pushing her off him and getting up to leave.

"Tim?" Sam said from behind him quietly and he turned to face her.

"Yes?" he said pretending to have no idea what she wanted from him even though it was obvious.

Sam leaned back in their bed posing herself elegantly. "Are you going to come back here…" she said patting the surface of the bed just like he had not too long ago and smirking in a predatorial way. "Or do I have to come get you?"

A small smirk couldn't help but form on his lips as he watched her, impressed with her approach. But he wouldn't be himself if he didn't tease her to her limits so he only looked at her with a challenging stare before whispering smoothly, "Come get me."

Watching her frown in defeat he smirked in triumph and turned back around to look for his clothes. But a little less than a moment later he was left grunting in surprise when he was tackled back onto the bed by none other than his wife. And when he looked at her with wide eyes as she lay on top of him she gave him a triumphant smirk just as he had when he had turned away from her.

"You may be a top notch ex-villain Tim…" she purred, slowly tracing his jaw line with her index finger. "But I'm a top notch super spy too which means I'll always capture you in the end."

"Capture me, huh?" he said watching her with his eyes in narrow slits of annoyance.

Sam kept smirking and nodded her head towards him mischievously. "Uh huh."

Scam rolled his eyes. "The hell you will," he said turning her over and trapping her under him before he kissed her deeply. Ending the kiss he looked down at her with clear arrogance on his face. "Now who's captured whom, hmm?"

"Oh shut up!" Sam retorted childishly.

"Make me," he said, acting just as immature. Having had enough of his nonsense by now Sam moved her hands up and grabbed his head, bringing it down and kissing him and he finally decided to let their banter end. He was about to return her kiss when he pulled back. "What about lunch?" he asked remembering how she had been complaining about it earlier on and knowing if they continued she wouldn't be eating anytime soon.

Sam looked up at him for a brief moment before shrugging her shoulders. "I'll just have a large dinner instead," she whispered before pushing her lips against his again and smiling when she felt him finally kiss her back.

2:00 am - WOOHP Headquarters, Meeting Hall

"Is everyone here?" Jerry's voice flooded into the room full of murmuring agents. .

"Yea, we're all here," Clover's voice soon said annoyed. It was easy to hear just how sleepy was right now. "Now can you _at least _turn on the lights?"

Light filled the room and Clover's shielded her eyes to adjust to it before turning to Alex to ask her if she had any clue what this was about, why they were in the rarely used meeting hall and why they had been brought here at this hour now that they could see each other but her eyes widened when she noticed that it wasn't just her , Alex, Blaine, Alex's boyfriend Daren, Brittany and Dean that Jerry had forced to come to WOOHP at 2 am in the morning…

"What going on here?" Alex asked quietly, lost as to why Jerry had made sure that what appeared to be every, single WOOHP agent was here right now for this secret, impromptu meeting. Her eyes narrowed when she suddenly realized something out of place and soon she was nudging Clover in the elbow. "Hey, how come Sammie and Tim aren't here?"

Hearing Alex, Clover's eyes scanned the room and she soon realized her friend was right. If they were here they would be sitting with them not wedged somewhere in between the mass hoard of faceless agents. Just to make sure though, she carefully looked at all the people in the other seats as well only to find them nowhere.

And as she wondered how Jerry could possibly forget about them of all people and thought about if maybe it was time for him to go to some memory rebuilding classes for senior citizens as he was clearly losing it, she suddenly found herself wondering if he had really forgotten them. Wasn't their anniversary in two days?

Alex and her had gone gift-shopping just yesterday and had been talking about it for weeks. In fact the whole of WOOHP had been abuzz with the upcoming occasion, the likes of which the agency had never celebrated before. The anniversary of the marriage of the top two agents in WOOHP history, the couple everyone had a bit of a soft spot for that basically had celebrity status with their now famous love story of how they defied all odds and ended up together.

Maybe that was why Jerry had summoned them here. Looking up and seeing the ridiculously excited grin on Jerry's face Clover was almost sure now that, that was what this meeting was about.

"All right everyone settle down!" Jerry called out and soon silence fell across the room as everyone waited for him to speak. Grinning from ear to ear Jerry cleared his throat and began talking. "As I'm sure you all know this Friday is a very special day for all of us as it's Tim Scam and Sam's first wedding anniversary."

A ripple of excitement went through the room and Jerry raised his hand, quieting them all down before continuing. "I already know how much you all love and support them and that is why I," he said smiling now and looking very proud of himself. "Have taken the liberty of making a few plans for the big day."

He sent a nod to G.L.A.D.I.S. and soon the screen behind him turned on and soon a very detailed timetable schedule for the day of Friday, August 22nd, 2010 was revealed. Seeing it Clover and Alex's eyes went wide and they immediately turned to each other in alarm.

According to Jerry's "party layout" he was going to have the party start at 10:00 am and end well past midnight. They only had to think back to the long history of tedious WOOHP parties where everyone was bored to tears to know this was not a really good idea. And seeing this was going to be Sam's first wedding anniversary they wanted her to have fun and get at least some privacy with her husband instead of being stuck in the middle of a crowd with the spotlight on her while Jerry made the rest of them take part in what he would sadly believe were incredibly ingenious and fun activities to celebrate an anniversary.

They had to do something to save her and themselves now before it was too late.

"Uh…Jerry," Alex started, raising her hand to get his attention. Seeing him turn to her she nervously spoke her mind. "Don't you think that Tim and Sam should be in on this plan? I mean it is THEIR wedding anniversary…shouldn't they get to decide how they want to spend it?"

Clover nodded her head rigorously and joined in to help Alex out. "Also we all know that Tim isn't the type of guy to leave things last minute. He probably has plans and I wouldn't want to be the person who interrupts those plans," she said warningly.

For a moment Jerry looked a bit worried and they thought they had made their point but soon Jerry shook his head in disagreement. "Nonsense," he said firmly. "An anniversary is one of the special times that the friends and family of a couple get to show them how much they love and adore them and we are not passing that up!" A small sly smirk formed on his lips. "Especially not for a couple that will one day, hopefully soon give us our first, authentic double spy gene baby!"

Alex and Clover gasped in unison. "JERRY!" they screamed in shock not believing he had just said that in front of everyone. Was that seriously what he sat around in his ten second breaks and thought about? His current agents having babies to fill WOOHP with future agents who would be genetically superior due to their parents combined spy genes?

Glancing at their significant others, Clover and Alex couldn't help but blush furiously because if they ended up marrying them then soon then they'd be having their private lives discussed just like Sam and Tim's was right now. Talk about embarrassing.

"What?" Jerry said a moment later having the gall to sound innocent. "We must think of the future and plan ahead now…" picking up a pointer stick he directed their attention back to the plan. "Back to business."

Hearing him resume explaining things regardless of everything they had said Clover and Alex knew Jerry's stubborn, old mind was made up on doing this. There was no way they could stop him know. Sighing they decided that all they could do was try and amend some things to happen at the party to try and get brownie points in Scam's book so that when he came to wreak havoc on them for ruining his first anniversary with Sam (which they knew he definitely would) they'd at least get off easier than the rest of WOOHP.

They both gulped nervously at the same time.

They hoped.

2:46 am - Tim Scam & Sam's Mansion, TV Room

"You know what I find odd?" Scam said as he sat with his arms stretched out along the edge of the couch with Sam whose eyes were glued to the TV as her favourite movie came to an end.

"That you didn't make fun of every character, scene and dialogue in the completely mushy, romantic movie I just made you sit through?" Sam said, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

He let out a small chuckle at the fact that she had noticed that he had given her a break today. Normally, whenever she did make him watch one of "her girly movies" (which often resulted from him losing a bet she had cleverly crafted or giving in after she pouted at him endlessly) he did that because it was the only way to make the movie entertaining for him. And he never ran out of insults so he always had enough to last the entire movie regardless of which she watched. Much to her delight of course.

"That too," he said smirking. "But even more so the fact that we haven't heard from Jerry, Alex or Clover today."

Switching off the TV and narrowing her eyes Sam turned towards him on the couch. "That is odd," she said knowing it was highly unusual for that to happen. For them to both not have any missions and to not be interrupted (as Tim usually put it) by her friends on the same day.

"I wonder if they're up to something…" Tim said and Sam considered it for a moment before coming up with a different explanation.

"Or maybe they are just respecting the fact that we are married and are giving us some alone time," she said as she crawled closer to him and leaned her head on his broad shoulder, relaxing against it.

"Maybe…" Scam said, taking a deep breath as if it was very hard for him to accept the idea of their silence being innocent. "But I wouldn't count on it," he mumbled as he wrapped his left arm around her shoulders and held her close, resting his chin on top of her head.

"You have to remember the last time they were this quiet, the next day Clover came in with invites to that couples resort for that ridiculous romance contest she wanted to enter Blaine and herself in and needed to bring in more couples to qualify." His voice turned into a deep growl of rage. "And I was stuck wearing a tacky Hawaiian shirt for a week."

Sam burst out laughing at the memory of the look of horror on his face when he saw it, the shirt he was talking about. Bright yellow with green palm trees and red flowers. She had had to stop him with great effort from going after Clover with a hammer for that one.

Getting a hold on her laughter, Sam looked up at him still giggling from time to time. "Like you kept it on at all, you mostly pranced around shitless remember? " she said reminding him of how he had taken the shirt off immediately and ripped it to shreds and burned it in their room's fireplace when she asked about it just so that he wouldn't have to wear it again.

Scam rolled his eyes. "Like you didn't enjoy that," he muttered leaving her to laugh again and snuggle into his chest, letting him know that she had enjoyed it. He fell silent for a while and just sat there enjoying the feeling of her body nestled into his before suddenly speaking again in a clearly dark, dangerous and threatening roar.

"If they're planning something like THAT again I swear I'll-"

Sam laughed and put her index finger against his lips to cut him off. "Stop being so paranoid, would ya?" She looked at him sincerely. "They are probably just busy today."

"Yea, but with what?" he said not willing to let this go for a moment.

Deciding to change the subject Sam sighed. "Forget about them! Let's talk about our anniversary," she smiled. "What should we do for it?" she said eagerly.

He gave her a half-smirk. "I have plans."

Sam's eyes went wide and she let out a gasp, looking at him curiously. "You do?" she squealed in excitement. "Tell me!"

He shook his head no. "You'll just have to wait and see."

Sam's face grew annoyed and she poked him in the chest. "I want to know now!" she said demandingly but he just shook his head again.

"Nope. Not now."

"Tell me!" she said now stamping her feet on the carpet but he only looked as amused as ever before shaking his head for a third time. "Nah."

"Tim!" She whined loudly now fisting the material of his shirt in irritation but a short "Uh-uh," was all she got out of him, letting her know that he wasn't giving in and would not be anytime soon.

Pouting, Sam fell back on the couch watching him with annoyed eyes for a moment and then another before she slowly moved herself onto his lap and started kissing his jaw. She couldn't help but smirk internally when she felt him tense but soon after he pulled back and looked up at her with knowing eyes. "You're not going to be able to seduce it out of me sweetie, just saying," he said leaving her to shoot him a semi-glare at him being onto her plan already.

But a moment later she smirked and stood up from the couch. "Wanna bet?" she held out her hand towards him and winked. He stared at her outstretched palm and then the confident look plastered on her face before reaching out and taking her hand as he stood up. "You're on," he whispered boastfully and Sam turned and led him to their bedroom intent on winning this one.

3:39 am - Private WOOHP Property, Michael's Home, Bedroom

Laying awake in his bed Michael stared up at the ceiling of his room unable to sleep regardless of the fact that the agents had left him alone at last and regardless of how tired he was because his mind had only one thought on repeat in his head. One painful memory of one person that came back to haunt him over and over again. It would not let him rest. Not now, not ever,

"Sheila…" he whispered, his voice throbbing with pain as he saw her in his mind again and sealed his eyes as unbearable agony tore him up inside. If things hadn't crashed and burned they way that they had, then right now he would be married. Opening his eyes and glancing at the empty spot next to him on the mattress his face fell as emptiness consumed him. And she'd be right here right next to him right now where he would have been watching her sleeping peacefully after spending the night making love to her and holding her close to him.

Just like he had always wanted to.

His eyes flashed with hate. Just like that son-of-a-bitch probably was with that irritating Samantha right at this moment while he lay here all lonely, miserable and alone. His mind focused on the girl Tim had married and he found himself snarling at the thought of her. As much as he loathed Tim, she was equally if not more to blame for how his life had ended up. Tim had given up and accepted being the scandalous offender that he had shown him to be to the world…

A frown crossed his face. Until she came in, fell for his charm or good looks or whatever she saw in him and started unravelling his past like a complicated knot which with her efforts soon came undone.

"That bitch," he spat. "That insignificant, cheap, little slut," he hissed, spewing out any and all insults he could think to call the woman he hated with a burning passion. The thought of her happy, the thought of Tim and her happy like Sheila and him should have been bothered him to no end. Why should they get a perfect life and love and happiness when it was all so brutally ripped away from him?

"_They shouldn't," _he thought angrily. _"They shouldn't!" _

He found himself wondering if they were still married after one year or had Tim messed it up already and she had left him? Glaring in the darkness Michael knew there was a fad chance that was ever going to happen.

Unfortunately for him Tim was the kind of man that when a woman got involved with him she never seemed to be able to get enough. His Sheila was a painful reminder of that fact and Tim, he no doubt loved his little whore who had gone so far to clear his name and restore his honour. So there was no way he would have left her either. Which only meant one thing…

They were happy. Wherever they were, they were happily married. Feeling his blood rattle in his veins, Michael wanted to scream at that thought. Not just scream, he wanted to set the whole world on fire and watch it burn to ash. They were happy, HAPPY while he was tormented and his Sheila was lying dead in a cemetery somewhere below the ground and that was if anyone had even bothered to bury her.

Clenching his fists and breathing deeply as anger and hate filled him Michael wondered what he should do. He had to do something. He could not just move on and forget everything and let Tim win. That simply was not an option, not after everything he had done to ruin his life. No, he had to repay the favour and take from Tim what he had stolen away from him: his life, his happiness, his one, true love.

And as he was laying there racking his mind to find an answer, trying to find out just what would make Tim Scam feel the same horrendous, torturous grief and loss he was, and had been facing for the last three years now suddenly an idea struck him. Michael froze in his place, his eyes growing wide and his mouth dropping open as he thought about it and he found himself soon asking why hadn't he thought of this before? It was the perfect plan, the PERFECT revenge.

Raising his hand and tracing the scar Tim had given him when he'd seen him last Michael knew that as much as he wanted to he couldn't take him on in a fight. Tim's physical strength was far greater than his and even more the fact that he had lived years on the run fighting against top trained WOOHP agents to survive had granted him even more strength. But…

What he was thinking now…if he pulled it off he wouldn't have to fight Tim. He would not have to fight him _at all. _He would not have to lift a finger. He would not have to twist a knife in his heart and carve out his life the way he had been dying to for so long now….

A slow grin began to pull at his lips and it kept getting wider with every passing second.

Because this new plan would have the same effect on his dear best friend but it was, dare he say it, even better. It would be a slow pain, the type that didn't come all at once but started slow and crawled forward, building up until it delivered it's final agonizing blow. He would never see it coming, why would he when he had so much love, so much trust, so much blind faith in _her_?

The image of a woman flashed in his mind and for the first time he put his revulsion aside and saw her through different eyes, through loving eyes…through _Tim's _eyes.

She was a pretty, young woman. Her long, red hair was long and flowed down her back in lovely waves. Her bright, emerald eyes were filled with light and happiness while her full, pink lips showed a smile and her slender form was clad in a green spy suit. Her image shifted a little and now she was wearing an ivory wedding gown, a bridal bouquet in her hands and her hair in an elaborate style.

Then it changed again and then he saw her a short, lacy nightgown, her hair loose and tangled while smiled seductively as she lay back on a bed's surface.

She was waiting for him…

Running a hand through his hair Michael took a deep breath in, holding it in his lungs before letting it go as he tried to control the feelings that were now rising inside him like an uncontrollable storm.

But he couldn't stop them.

Opening his eyes he sought a distraction, scared at how he had just thought of a woman in **that **way, that wasn't his Sheila only to find that everywhere he looked he saw her and only _her_. Her lips, her eyes, her delicate form.

Her breaths came faster and faster and his eyes clouded over as more thoughts came to him, thoughts that were dark, sinful and scandalous.

_What would it be like to kiss her? To touch her? _

_To lay beside her? _

_To watch her sleep?…._

A lustful pant left his lips.

_To be inside her?…_

* * *

O_o….And so Michael's revenge plan for the destruction of Sam and Scam's lives officially begins. And on that subject, please don't hold back in how you feel about Michael in your reviews!

If you hate him (I do) let it all out lol because he's going to be a magnificent asshole in this story, I warn you now if you hated him in the sequel you are probably going to want to kill him with your bare hands by the end of this one. -_-

Anyway! **Please review! **I really want to see what you guys think of the now obvious_, direction _this story is taking and would love to hear what else you have to say_! __**So review, review, review **_and let me know if I should keep going on with this sequel or not.

I hope the Sam/Scam moments made up at least a little for that ending! :D And fear not, the romance isn't over!

Though their marriage is now under attack and things are going to take a _serious _toll. The question is…will they make it?

More to come!

Cresenta's Lark :P


End file.
